Some memory cells can include a floating gate and a nitride wrapped around three sides of the floating gate. Undesired charges may become trapped in the nitride, particularly in portions of the nitride that are not directly between the control gate and the floating gate. The threshold voltage (Vt) of a cell may be altered by the undesired charges trapped in the nitride.